listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional characters with heterochromia
This is a list of fictional characters with heterochromia. In Literature * Artemis Fowl and Holly Short, the main characters in the series Artemis Fowl ** Artemis and Holly each have one brown eye and one blue eye, having swapped eyes by accident at the end of the fifth book. * Candy Quackenbush, a character in the book Abarat ** Candy's left eye is brown, while her right eye is blue. * The Duchess Josiana, a character in Victor Hugo's novel The Man Who Laughs ** Her eyes are blue and brown. * Dr. Riley McKay, a character in Tim Downs's novel Chop Shop ** Riley has one brown eye and one green eye. * Ysane Isard, a character in the Star Wars: X-wing novels ** Ysane's left eye is blue and her right eye is red. * In Graceling, heterochromia is a sign of a Graceling, someone who is granted excellence in a skill that can range from simply speaking backwards to killing. In Anime and Manga * Allelujah Haptism, a character in the Gundam anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ** Allelujah's right eye is gold while his right eye is silver. During the first season, one could tell when Allelujah's alter ego took control of their body since the gold eye was visible rather than the left/silver eye. * Asuna Kagurazaka, a character in the anime and manga series Negima! ** Asuna's left eye is blue and her right eye is green.Cover of Negima volume 1 Displays Asuna's heterochromia * Kimihiro Watanuki, a character in the anime, manga, and light novel series xxxHolic ** Kimihiro's eyes on blue eye and one gold eye. The golden iris is due to his 'rival' saving him. *Kurisu (Christopher) Ousaka, a character in the eroge visual novel Angel's Feather. **His left eye is green and his right eye is hazel. * Mayumi Thyme, a character in the visual novel Shuffle! ** Her different colored eyes are due to her mixed ancestry (Devil father and a human mother). Her left eye is blue, while the right eye is red.Image of Mayumi Thyme She has no other abnormalities. * Mukuro Rokudo, a character in the manga series Reborn!. **Mukuro's left eye is blue, while his right eye is red. * Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, twin dolls in the anime and manga series Rozen Maiden ** Suiseiseki's left eye is green and her right eye is red.Suiseiseki, the third Rozen Maiden doll Souseiseki's eyes are the reverse; she has a red left eye and a green right eye.Souseiseki, the fourth Rozen Maiden doll * Urumi Kanzaki, a character in the anime and manga series Great Teacher Onizuka ** Urumi's left eye is brown and her right eye is blue. * Vincent Nightray, a character in the manga series Pandora Hearts. **Vincent's left eye is gold, while his right eye is wine-red. * Yoru, a character in the anime and manga series Sukisho. **Yoru is the split-personality of Sora Hashiba. While Sora is Yoru his left eye is gold and his right eye is still blue. * Yubel, a character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ** Yubel's heterochromia is the result of a ritual to make her the protector of Prince Haou, which drastically altered her body, giving her a demonic appearance, and splitting her body down the center into a masculine half on the left and a feminine half on the right. The masculine half retained Yubel's original violet hair and turquoise eye color, while the feminine half gained white hair and an orange colored eye.Yubel ** After Jaden Yuki fuses his soul with Yubel's, his eyes occasionally glow with the same heterochromatic scheme as hers when he is manifesting her power.Jaden manifesting Yubel's power In Video Games * Kogasa Tatara, a character in Touhou 12: Undefined Fantastic Object ** Her left eye is red while her right eye is blue. * Lady, a character in the video game and anime series Devil May Cry. ** Her right eye is blue and her left eye is red. *Ranulf, a character from Fire Emblem **His left eye is green and his right eye is violet. * Yuna, a character in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 ** Yuna's heterochromia is due to her mixed ancestry. In the Final Fantasy X universe, the Al-Bhed people all have green eyes with spiral-shaped pupils. Yuna's left eye is blue, while on the right she has a green eye with an ordinary pupil, signifying her half Al-Bhed heritage.Yuna in her gunner outfit from Final Fantasy X-2 *Dogmeat from Fallout 3. *Vladimir Makarov from Modern Warfare 2 In Western Film and Television *Dizzy Devil, a character in the cartoon Tiny Toon Adventures ** His right eye is pink while his left is green. *Jefferson Twilight, a character in the Venture Brothers cartoon ** His right eye is brown while his left eye (Blood Eye) is red and can detect Blaculas. *Pesto, one of the Goodfeathers in the cartoon Animaniacs ** His right eye is pink while his left is green. *Max, a stray Odd-eyed cat from The Penguins of Madagascar. **His right eye is green while his left eye is blue. *Simon Phoenix, the main antagonist in Demolition Man. **His right eye is brown while his left eye is blue. In Other Media *Delirium, a character in the comic series The Sandman **Her left eye is green and her right eye is blue. **She apparently had two matching eyes when she was still Delight, but they changed when she became Delirium. *Natani and Alaric, characters in the webcomic Twokinds **Natani's left eye is brown and her right eye is gray.TwoKinds strip number 440 Natani's heterochromia Part of her soul was destroyed by a mage. Her heterochromia is the result of her brother's soul being used to fill in the gaps in her own soul in order to save her.TwoKinds strip number 355 Natani's original brown eyesTwoKinds strip number 448 The soul fusion ritual **Alaric's right eye is dark gray, while his left eye is light gray.TwoKinds strip number 356 Alaric's first appearance This is due to an old injury. When attempting to notify Keith that his banishment could be appealed, Alaric was stopped by Alabaster, who clawed him along the left side of his face.TwoKinds strip number 528 Alaric's injury References